


One Year After

by days_of_storm



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Post Reichenbach, Reichenbach Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 18:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/days_of_storm/pseuds/days_of_storm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fall happened one year ago, but John is still not quite ready to believe what happened - a 221b</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Year After

He saw him. He saw him fall again and again, but he never saw him hit the ground.

He hadn’t had that dream in a long time. Months ago he had finally moved out and left the shadow of Sherlock Holmes in Baker Street. That night, though, he dreamt so vividly that he woke up to a racing heart and tears on his face. He tasted blood and realised that he had bitten his tongue in his sleep.

There was snow on the tomb stone, but John couldn’t feel the icy winds catching in his open coat. He felt detached, as if he was standing in front of a grave that didn’t belong to his best friend. It did not feel right, and neither did the yearning which he felt. The yearning to trade places, to leave the genius alive while he fell.

Nothing was right. He hadn’t been happy since that day, a year ago. He wasn’t sure he could ever be as uninhibited and stupidly happy as he had been when Sherlock Holmes explained a mystery to him.

He felt the urge to uproot that stone, to dig with bare hands to prove that Sherlock Holmes didn’t lie six feet beneath him. Right here, at his grave, John felt that Sherlock Holmes couldn’t be dead. It simply couldn’t be.


End file.
